In many wireless communication systems, multiple reception channels are utilized for receiving transmissions, while other channels may be devoted to sampling various signals in order to detect issues with quality, make changes, and thereby improve some aspects related to system operation. Although such systems improve functionality by devoting a channel to sampling various signals, such systems also lose potential reception capacity or sensitivity by the devotion of a channel to signal sampling rather than to communication of information payloads.